Checkers Extreme
Checkers Extreme Checkers Extreme is a checker game that has many extra things that make the game more fun. It contains perks, outstreaks, campaign, and multiplayer mode. Campaign Mode Campaign mode consists of many missions and unlockable modes and extras. Once completing campaign mode, many other games and extras will be unlocked. Mission 1: Training This mission is not mandatory. This mission only shows you how to play checkers. Extras will not be shown here becaues they appear later in the game. You can skip this mission if you already know how to play regular checkers. Mission 2: City Destroyers Your checkers have to conquer the enemy trying to take over the city. Buildings and piles of rubble may block some squares. Limited TNT piles can be used to eliminate blocking obstacles. Play as regular checkers. Mission 3: Hill Defense You start off as a king and with no enemies, plus you are alone. As wave numbers increase, more checkers will come per wave. You have to stop the enemy for going past the last row. If five checkers pass the last row, then you fail the mission. Mission 4: Core Protector Like the third mission, you have to protect a ball that, when destroyed, causes a large explosion that could devastate a portion of the universe. Since you aren't a king, you can control all ten checkers on your side from the other ten on the enemy side. Mission 5: Intel Laptop is spread around the checkerboard. You have to collect all (5) of the laptops without getting out. If you do get out, then all of he laptops are lost and you fail the mission. Mission 6: Moon Traps When your checker army left for the moon, the enemy follows, also setting up a base. Your army must stop the enemy from ruling the moon. Eliminate all five waves. (Each wave has 10 checkers) Mission 7: Takeover The enemy has taken over a lot of the planet you live on. 7 waves have 15-25 checkers in the. The enemy must be stopped before they take over the rest of the planet! Mission 8: The Aftermath Remaining enemy survivors will start coming in. Stop them from escaping out of the checkerboard. You start as a king and no one else is with you. Mission 9: Game Over The general of the enemy is seen here. Waves of 10 checkers will keep on coming as long as the king is still alive! When this mission has ended, then the entire campaign has been completed. Extra Extras are unlocked through many kinds of games in Checkers Extreme. Perks Perks are "cheats" that are applied to your checkers to help you take care of the enemy. Each perk has a kind of ability. You can only have one perk per game (unless you have DoublePerk). #Boomerang - All checkers on your team can curve instead of jumping diagonally. Boomerang Pro: Get 15 checkers out. You can now curve backwards and curve in circles. #Double Jump - Your checkers can move two squares in every other turn. Double Jump Pro: After taking down.